


A Virginity Threeway

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Lemon, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: Almost a year after Season 4 of Total Drama, Dawn admitted to Zoey that she has feelings for her. She soon asked her and Mike if they would be interested in a threesome with her, in which they agreed to it





	A Virginity Threeway

**Author's Note:**

> This one of three threesome fics that I came up with during my trip to China on July

Almost a year has passed since Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Chris McLean was arrested for high amount of toxic waste in the island since he sold the island to a toxic waste dumping company during season 2 and 3. The 2nd generation competitors headed back home after competing on their very first Total Drama season, many were glad it was over, some were upset they didn't won or had a horrible time there. However, a few were very happy for competing in this season, few developed friendships while some formed a very strong bond than friendship.

After admitting his MPD to his teammate/ love interest, Zoey; Mike was ready to hear her reaction to him. He was actually surprised that she didn't reject, in fact, she accepted him for who he is, making the two become a couple. However, Zoey was even more glad that she finally made new friends during her time on Total Drama; like Brick, Cameron, Dakota (who is still a mutant yet they became friends), and Dawn.

On a warm June afternoon, Zoey was home alone, her parents were at work and would return later in the evening but the indie gal was used to it. The red haired indie chick was in the living room, reading one of her mother's romance novel, passing the time until her parents would return, until she soon heard her phone ringing, making her jump a bit since it was quiet. Zoey answered the call, "Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Zoey." Zoey smile as she replied 'Oh, hey Dawn!' It was Dawn, the Aura reading Moon child and one of Zoey's best friends. Ever since the show, Zoey and Dawn formed an amazing friendship to each other as well to Dakota. They would sometimes just hang out and get to know how they were doing. "How are you doing today, my friend?" Dawn said in her usual calm tone as Zoey replied 'Oh, I'm doing good, just home alone, reading one of my mother's romance novel.' Dawn chuckled a bit and said, "Well that great, but may I ask, will it be alright if I come over and chat in person?" Zoey look concerned for a bit, but replied

"Well... okay then, sure. I like to have a nice girl chat with one of my friends." Dawn smile brightly and said 'Wonderful, I'll be over in a few minutes. Take care, Zoey.' Dawn hung up as she sighed a bit and said to herself 'Dawn... it's time you tell her the truth.'

About half an hour passed since their call, Zoey was still in the living room, reading the novel while also waiting for her light blonde haired friend to come over. Zoey felt excited to see Dawn again yet also a bit odd for some reason, Zoey has been feeling this way for a while now and she may know what it is. "Do I really feel that way about Dawn? No, do I?" Zoey felt her heart beat in an unusual way, she remembers that beat whenever she thinks about Mike during total drama. Soon enough, Zoey heard a light knock on the door. "Coming." Zoey walked up to the door and opened it, to see a short female teen, with light blonde hair, a green sweater, black skirt and shoes while also wearing purple leggings. It was none another than Dawn, who faced Zoey with a small smile.

"Greetings, Zoey." Zoey smile and hugged her friend as she returned the hug. 'It's so good to see you again Dawn, please come in.' After that, Dawn and Zoey sat on the couch and had a nice chat about their life after the season. 'I'm still glad you and I became friends, Dawn. To be honest, I kinda felt nervous around you, since you kept reading auras and talking to animals, no offense.' Zoey looked worried while Dawn only said "No need to feel sorry, Zoey. I know I sometimes weird people out, but I am also happy we are friends, though I still believe I would have helped you even more with your relationship problem to Mike." Zoey sighed a bit sadly and said

"You know, I'm still sorry for not believing in you about you being framed. I thought you really did it, but I also had my doubts about it since you're not a very mean person to begin with. Also, I should have known about Mike's MPD problem since the beginning, I felt so dumb." Zoey sighed while looking down until Dawn tilted her friend's head and said 'Zoey, do not feel sadden about the past, Mike did want to come clean with you but he was just nervous and scared about us rejecting him. I know he is a kind person, with or without his alters. Don't you feel the same?' Zoey nodded slowly and said, "I do... but I still wish he told me sooner, so that whole issue with Vito and Anne Maria never happened, and also if he did, he would have stayed longer if Scott didn't know about it." Dawn sighed painfully

"That boy was a threat since the very beginning, I wished I've known about it sooner, but I couldn't sense the evil in him." The two girls sighed until Dawn leaned a bit closer to Zoey while she did the same 'But like you said, it's all in the past. Right now, what matters is the future of our life. Right?' Dawn nodded with a small smile as she once again lean closer to Zoey who looked a bit concerned for a sec. 'Dawn? You alright?' Dawn didn't reply as she then leans a little more closer to the red haired gal who soon looked very unease. "Zoey, there's a reason why I wanted to come and see you." Zoey felt herself feeling very nervous until she felt Dawn's hand, caressing her cheeks, making her spine shiver as she leans a little closer to the aura reader. 'W-What is it?'

The two girls remained silenced for a while, until Dawn leaned closer and soon pressed her light purple lips against Zoey's cheery red lips, making the two shared a soft kiss on the lip. Zoey felt shocked and surprised yet her body reacted by wrapping her arms around Dawn's waist, deepening their kiss even further as it became a long passionate make out session between the two. Zoey and Dawn moaned softly against their kiss, Zoey rubbed her palms around Dawn's back while Dawn kept rubbing her thumb against Zoey's cheeks. Their kiss soon stopped when Zoey realized what she was doing and stop, making them breath in and out as their cheeks blushed deeply. Zoey looked very shocked about what just happened while Dawn looked very worried and soon said

"Zoey, please forgive me for doing that. I wasn't thinking straight!" Zoey calmed down and replied back 'Same here, I'm sorry for doing that too. I wasn't thinking either.' However in their mind, they kept screaming  _"TELL HER!"_ Dawn took an enormous amount of air in and released it as she told Zoey the truth. "Zoey, I must tell you something, I was worried this would ruined our friendship but... I must tell you that I... I have feelings for you." Zoey looked surprised but soon sighed and admitted as well. 'Well, if we're be honest, I wanted to tell you that I also like you that way. But however, my feelings for Mike are big, I hope you understand that.' Dawn nodded and continued "I do understand it, Zoey. But I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, I was very worried that this would ruined our friendship between us... is our friendship ruined?" Zoey shook her head 'No' and replied back

"No, it's not. Dawn, I really do care about you, and I don't want to lose a friend like you. But this thing needs be dealt with. Do you know some way to help it?" Dawn only thought she could think of was a bit crazy but she might go with it. 'Well there is something I've been thinking of, but it requires you and Mike.' Zoey only nodded and said "What is it?" Dawn sighed in worried and said "Zoey, I'm asking this only once, but would you and Mike be interested in having... a threesome with me?' Zoey soon blushed while her eyes widen in surprised. "Are you serious?" Dawn nodded as Zoey sighed very nervously and said "Dawn, I need to be honest but I am a virgin still." Dawn quickly replied back 'So am I. I'm only asking Zoey, if you are interested that's all.'

Zoey looked very nervous but thought for a while and said "Okay then... I'll agree to your threesome idea. To be honest, I have been thinking about Mike that way for a while. Though, we need to ask Mike first, okay?" Dawn nodded but soon hugged Zoey as she smiled a bit and hugged her back. 'Thank you, Zoey.' Zoey giggled a bit and said "N-No problem, Dawn."

Later that day, Zoey was in her room while her parents were asleep, she dialed up Mike's number and called him. "Pick up, please." At Mike's house, Mike was exiting out the showers and was getting around for bed when he heard his phone ringing. Mike grabbed it and answered the phone. 'Hello.' Zoey quickly said "Hey Mikey!" Mike smiled when he heard Zoey's voice. 'Hey there, Zoey. How are you doing?' Zoey smiled a bit and said "I'm doing good, I was about to head to bed but I wanted to talk to you for a sec." Mike nodded while putting on his yellow PJ pants and his yellow PJ shirt. 'Oh, really. What is it you like to talk about?' Zoey soon sighed and said "Well... I do need to ask you something, important." Mike only said 'Sure, what is it?' Zoey took a breath in and said

"Mike, Dawn and I were talking at my house and well... Dawn asked me if we would like to be in a threesome with her." Mike soon felt his face blushing very badly as he said in a jittery tone 'Y-You're serious?' Zoey said 'yes' and continued "Yeah, and well I agreed to it. But Mike, I wanted to know if you would like to be interested in it. Listen, I know it's crazy but... to be honest, I have been feeling that way about you for a while. So, yes or no?" Mike took a minute to think for himself and to his alters and soon replied to her question.

"Zoey, I do care about you a lot and well... I have been thinking about you like that for a while too. So, yeah. I'll go with it, Zoey." Zoey blushed slightly and said 'For real?' Mike said "Sure, anything for my sweet redhaired angel who changed my world." Zoey awed when Mike called her his angel. 'Thank you, Mikey. We agreed to meet at my house next week, my parents are heading off to see a friend's wedding so I'll be alone for the week. We can hang out for a while until Dawn arrives. Is that okay with you?' Mike only said "Wherever it is, I'm cool with it, just know that I will make sure that I will cherish you like you were an exotic and rare flower." Zoey blushed again and said 'Thank you again, Mike. See you soon... I love you.' Mike sighed and said "I love you too, Zoey. Sweet dreams." The two hanged and laid on their bed, thinking about their plans for the week.

The week passed by, Zoey's parents have already left while Mike was now heading to Zoey's house for the week. Mike's parents allowed their son to spent the night with his girlfriend but asked him to be careful when he's over there. Zoey was sitting on the couch, waiting for Mike and Dawn. "Hmm? Wonder when they'll come?" Soon enough, Zoey overheard a knock at the door. "OH! Coming!" Zoey walked up and opened the door, only to feel the touch of someone's lips on hers. "Mmhmm!?" Zoey looked surprised when she saw Dawn, kissing her softly as she soon stopped and said with a small blush 'Hehehe, sorry for the surprise.' Zoey only said "It's fine." Zoey returned it by kissing Dawn back, not knowing that Mike was in front of the door.

"Uh? Girls?" Dawn and Zoey moaned in surprised when they saw Mike, looking a bit shocked "Okay then, now I know why Dawn asked you about that threesome." Mike closed the door while Dawn and Zoey laughed very nervously as Zoey said 'Hehehe, hey there, sweetie.' Mike only said "No, it's okay. Though I'm a bit surprised from what I saw." Dawn smirked and said 'I sensed you liked seeing me and Zoey kiss, you thought it was hot.' The two blushed deeply after what Dawn said 'Anyway, Mike, why don't you go up to my room, I need to speak with Dawn for a sec.' Mike only nodded as he walked up the steps and into Zoey's bedroom while Zoey and Dawn had a quick chat.

"Okay Dawn, listen to me. Mike agreed to it but I need to know... are you alright with being... you know." Dawn only said 'Not to worry, Zoey. I drank a pill that will allow me not to be fertilized so, I'm safe from getting pregnant. What about you?' Zoey replied back "I checked the calendar, I'm doing alright so I'm safe from getting pregnant too." The girls sighed until Zoey soon pulled Dawn close and said "Now then, why don't we entertain Mike for a bit, get him ready for what's about to happen." Dawn smirked sexually and said 'I sense that you are ready for it, good.' The girls soon kissed a bit and headed up to Zoey's bedroom.

Inside her bedroom, Mike was chatting with his alters. "Alright guys, listen here. I talked to you all about tonight. You promise me that no matter what, you are not to even take control during this, got it." Svetlana nodded while Manitoba said 'No needs to be worried about us, Mate. We won't spoiler your fun with your Sheila and that animal whisper. So, go on and enjoy your time, ya wily dingo.' Mike laughed a bit while Chester said 'Dang dammit, why are you even doing this. I may be old but I know that sex is secret, dang whippersnapper!' Mike groaned a bit after hearing Chester complaining about it however, Vito soon said

"You think you're going to take to get it on with that pasty red hair and Moon reader, they may be not my type but I'll give you points for banging two chicks, woo! But I ain't gonna ruin your fun... unless Anne Maria is involved Hahahaha!" Mike groaned in annoyance and said 'For the last time, Anne Maria is not coming! You better stay out of the way, Vito.' Vito replied with a grunt "Alright, alright! I won't ruin your chances with your girl, but I might watch it, hehehehe." Soon enough, Svetlana grabbed Vito by his ear as yelled 'I don't think so, Vito. Not while Svetlana is here. Don't worried Mike, I'll vatch him carefully, just be safe.' Svetlana dragged Vito away from Manitoba and Chester soon walked away to their own rooms in Mike's subconscious. Mike quickly took a big deep breath and exhaled it.

"Okay, Mike. This is it... this is your first time with Zoey but also your first time in a threesome. Just relax and don't hurt them." Mike soon heard the door open as Zoey and Dawn entered the room. 'Hi Mike.' The two in a sexy tone while Mike only said "Oh hey there. So are you-" Zoey and Dawn stopped him as they pushed him on the bed, making him look concerned as he said "What going-" Zoey shushed him and whisper 'Just relax Mike, and enjoy our little show.' Zoey kissed his cheek as Dawn soon pulled Zoey towards her, making the two blush a bit. Mike waited for what was about to happen when... he widens his eye in surprised. In his view, Zoey and Dawn were locking their lips together, kissing each other, slowly yet passionately. "Whoa!" Mike said, feeling himself getting excited while his lower reign slowly began to grow.

"Mmmmm, Dawn." Zoey moaned Dawn's name as she started to heated things up by adding her tongue to it, rubbing it against Dawn's tongue, making her moan in pleasure. "MmmmmmMMMMMM!" The two moaned against their kiss while Mike felt himself getting more excited and aroused that he then unzips his pants and pulled out his 9-inched erection that was still growing. Mike soon grasped it, making him hiss as he slowly shifted it up and down while watching the girl play around. Zoey soon stopped their kiss and started to tease Dawn by kissing her neck while her hands groped her soft ass.

"OH! Zoey!" Dawn moan even more while her hands rubbed Zoey's red hair, making her moan lightly as she continued pleasing the Moon Child's neck. "Yes... keep going." Dawn begged for more, so Zoey obliged by giving her a slow tender lick around her collar bone as she then started to suck her neck very hard. "OH YES!" Dawn moaned even more, enjoying Zoey's mouth on her neck she then returned it by moving her hands down and soon, groping the Indie Chick's soft breasts, making her moan against her neck. 'MMMMMM!' Zoey soon stopped as Dawn took the opportunity and started to tease Zoey by sucking on her neck while her hands kept groping and rolling her breasts, felling the fabric of her red top. 'Dawn, oh god!' Zoey petted Dawn's light blonde hair while she continued groping her soft ass.

"Oh my god!" Mike bit his lip in arousment, enjoying his pleasure the two are giving to each other, while his shaft kept getting bigger and bigger. "Don't stop, kept going!" Mike begged a bit as Dawn continued to suck Zoey's neck even giving her a soft bite, making her scream in pleasure. 'OH YES!' Dawn soon enough, stopped her sucking and, in a flash, removed Zoey's top, exposing her soft B-Cupped size breasts. Dawn grinned and started to attack Zoey's chest by groping of her breasts while she gave the right one a tender lick.

"DAWN!" Zoey gasped and moan, feeling Dawn's mouth against her right nipple, making it hard in pleasure as she then returned it by removing Dawn's green sweater, making her stop as she exposed her small yet perky A-Cupped breast, covered by her light purple lacy bra. "Cute, now it's my turn!" Zoey soon removed Dawn's bra, and started to tease the Moon Child by groping and rolling her breasts, making her moan and gasp in pleasure. 'Oh yes! Keep going, I beg of you.' Dawn bit her lip slowly while Zoey continued rolling and pinching Dawn's beauties, making the hard in pleasure as she then leaned her head near the left one and gave it a tender lick around it's nipple, making Dawn scream softly. "Mmmm... soft like a pudding." Zoey smirked and continued to suck on Dawn's breasts while the Moon child slowly petted Zoey's hair, soon enough, removing her pigtails, letting her hair down. Zoey then switched to the right breasts while she groped and rolled the left breast. Dawn moaned and gasped softly until she and Zoey heard a loud groan.

"Oh god!" The two girls turned and soon gasped, in the view was Mike, who was still masturbating, not knowing they stopped but the girls were more surprised by Mike's now 11 inched long, 2 inched wide monster. 'Oh my god!' Dawn covered her mouth while Zoey just had her jaw open. 'He's so big... should we?' Dawn asked only for Zoey to get nodded as they soon walked up to the boy. 'Oh Mike.' Mike slowly opened his eye and widen them in surprised. In front of him, were both Zoey and Dawn, both exposing their bare breasts to him. "Oh... you stopped?" Mike said with a slight blush while the two giggled and sat next to him. Zoey turned her head towards him and said

"Now it's your turn, Mike." Zoey said with a lustrous tone, making Mike only said 'R-Really.' Zoey said nothing but just pulled Mike's head close and blessed him with a soft kiss on his lips. Mike was surprised by Zoey's reaction that he felt even more in love with her. Mike returned the kiss, deepen it even more while Dawn started to tease the dark tan boy by slowly rubbing her hands against his chest, making him moan slowly. 'Mmm... Michael, you have such a strong chest... must be because of Vito, huh?' Mike only shrugged since he was paying his attention onto Zoey. "Mmmmmmmm! Never knew you kissed like that, Mike." Zoey said in a whisper while Mike said 'You haven't seen nothing yet.' Mike soon enough, kissed Zoey even more while his hands started to grope her breasts, making her moan into their kiss. Dawn soon enough, grabbed Mike's erection and started to shift it in a quick yet soft pace, making him grunt in pleasure.

"Mmmmm!" Mike moan and groaned while Dawn continued shifting his shaft as she then kissed his neck, making him even more hungry. "MMMMMMMMM!" Mike grunted louder as Zoey then stopped their kiss and said 'Mind if we remove your shirt?' Mike felt a bit nervous and said "I don't know... what if Vito pop out?" Dawn stopped her shifting and said 'Not to worry, I sense Vito will not be interrupting our moment, so go ahead.' Mike still felt nervous but didn't want to stop so he took chance. Zoey and Dawn scoot back as Mike grabbed his turquoise shirt and quickly removed it, revealing his slim yet tone chest and his rock hard solid 8 pack abdominal. Zoey and Dawn were amazed and more turned on by Mike's strong chest but looked on as Mike felt himself switching, however, he took a deep breath in and exhale. Zoey and Dawn looked at one another as Zoey said 'Mike? Is that you?' Mike looked at them and said "Yeah... it's me. Huh? You were right Dawn." Zoey and Dawn soon enough pounced on Mike. "What the-"

"Now! Where were we?" Zoey and Dawn said as Zoey kissed Mike on his lip, making him forgot what happen seconds ago as he stood back up, sitting on the edge of the bed and continued locking lips with his red haired beauty while Dawn removed his pants and briefs, fully exposing his erection as she then knees on the floor and soon started to suck on Mike's erect, making him hiss a bit, as she then bopped her head up and down, taking only half of his erection. 'Mmmm! Dear god.' Mike moaned and groaned in pleasure, feeling Dawn's mouth against his bulge while Zoey then pushed his head on her chest. "Do it, please." Mike soon enough, grinned and started to suck on Zoey's breasts, licking and fully sucking on her right breast while he groped and rolled on the left one. Zoey moaned pleasingly that she soon undid her pants and removed them, revealing her dark red panties and soon started to rub her wet lower lip slowly, making her moan even more. "Oh god, yes!" Zoey bit her lip while Mike switched to the left one and sucked it with the same amount of force he gave to the right one.

"Mmmmmmm! You have such soft yet tasty breasts, Zoey." Mike said with a grin, enjoying Zoey's breasts, making her feel special while she kept rubbing herself as Dawn soon removed her skirt and soon started to rub herself as well while she continues to suck on Mike's erection, now going a little faster than before. Mike moaned and groan, feeling Dawn's mouth sucking on his bulge while he kept sucking and tasting Zoey's breasts, was making him even more arouse and horny than before. Soon enough, Zoey stopped her self-pleasure and said 'Dawn, may I have a turn?' Dawn stopped and nodded, so the girls swap places, Dawn was now with Mike while Zoey was on the floor as she then started to suck on her man's bulge, but going faster and harder than Dawn. Mike hiss like a snake while Dawn soon pulled him close and started to him passionately. Mike returned the kiss while his hands started to groped Dawn's breasts, making her moan softly. "Now it's your turn, Dawn." Mike stopped their kiss as he then started to suck on Dawn's small breasts, licking on her nipples, sucking on them fully, making Dawn moan passionately

"Oh yes!" Dawn bit her lip while she started to rub her lower lip against her wet panties. Zoey soon did the same to herself while she continues sucking on Mike's shaft, making him groan very more, knowing that she was doing a good job. 'MmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMM!' Mike muffled a moan as he stopped his sucking and kissed Dawn once more. 'You two are doing an amazing job pleasuring me...' Mike said in a husky tone as he then rubbed his hand against Zoey's hair, letting her take control still. 'You're doing great, Zoey... I-I'm almost there.' Mike wasn't lying, he felt a vibration inside of him, meaning he was close to release it. Dawn quickly got down on the knees while Zoey stopped and started to move Mike's erect faster and harder. "Do it, Mike! Give it to us." Zoey and Dawn opened their mouths wide as Mike soon enough shouted

"S-Shit... I'M CUMMING!" Mike soon enough, hiss deeply as he then ejaculated all over Zoey and Dawn's mouth, making them taste his sweet yet salty cum while it even hit them on their face and breasts. Mike soon feel down on the ground while Zoey and Dawn swallowed his cum and sighed in pleasure. 'Taste very good, huh Zoey?' Zoey nodded as they turned to a tired Mike. 'Would you like to go first?' Dawn asked only for Zoey to say 'No, I think you should go first, I want you to feel him first before I do, okay?' Dawn gladly smile and kissed Zoey. 'Thank you, Zoey.' The two kissed once more as they laid on top of Zoey's bed, looking at a tired Mike. 'You okay, Mike?' Mike soon sat back up and said "Yeah... man, you two really got me." Zoey soon enough turned her head to Mike as she said 'Well... it's about to get even better for you, big boy.' Zoey kissed her boyfriend as Dawn soon removed her panties and said 'She's right.' Mike turned and saw Dawn, fully nude while kneeling on all four as she said with a sexy tone.

"You're going to enjoy this, Michael." Dawn shifted her ass back and forth, making Mike's erection get even harder while Zoey said 'When she's done... you're going to do me next, handsome.' Zoey kissed him once more as Mike got off the bed and stood behind Dawn. Mike grabbed Dawn's ass and said 'Dawn, you sure you want this?' Dawn quickly said "Not to worry, I took a pill that prevents me from getting pregnant, so you are allowed in cum inside of me. But please be gentle." Mike nodded as he then grabbed his erect, slowly pushed it against Dawn's wet pussy as he then pushes into her, feeling her tight womb, making the two gasps in pleasure. "Oh, dear god!" Dawn clawed on the bed sheets while Mike grabbed her waist and slowly thrust into her then out and kept going. "Ah! Oh god, yes! Mmmmm! This feel amazing!" Dawn moan very louder while Mike kept pushing in and out slowly. Zoey watched as she then removed her panties and started to rub herself in a quick pace. 'Oh god, keep going you two.' Zoey moaned and gasp softly, groping her breast, pinching her nipple while she kept rubbing her wet pussy.

Mike then pushed into Dawn even more, hitting her waist, making her scream in pleasure. "Did that hurt?" Mike asked as Dawn replied, 'A bit, but... don't stop, please!' Mike only nodded as he kept thrusting into the Moon Child's lower lip, making her wetter by the minute. Zoey soon push two of her finger into her lower lip, making her scream passionately as she kept pushing in and out of herself. Mike watched her finger fuck herself, making him feel hungry, wanting to fuck his red hair angel like no tomorrow. Soon enough, Dawn said 'Mike, please go faster now! I want you to go as fast as you can!' Mike understood and started to pound Dawn as fast as a cheetah, racing another one. Zoey soon stopped as she watched Mike fuck Dawn as fast as he could, making her feel wet as she then crawled to Dawn said 'You said you want this... well it's happening, Dawn.' Zoey then pushed Dawn's head against her lower lip, making the Moon Child lick her slowly. 'Mmmm... oh Dawn!' Zoey groped her breasts while she petted Dawn's hair, making her moan as Mike kept thrusting her even harder.

"Dear god! Dawn's tight." Mike hiss loudly as he started to pound Dawn even harder while she kept licking Zoey's pussy even more. Zoey and Mike soon felt their bodies shaking, meaning they were close. "Dawn, I'm going to cum!" Zoey soon screamed 'Me too... OH MY GOD!' Dawn moaned against Zoey's pussy as she kept feeling Mike's erection inside of her. Matter of minutes, Zoey screamed 'OH MY GOD, I'M CUMMING!' Zoey then exploded her strawberry fluid all over Dawn's mouth while Mike soon thrust inside her and hollowed "SHIT! I'm gonna-" Mike groaned loudly as he came inside of Dawn, making her scream in absolute pleasure, feeling Mike's cum inside of her. Mike pulled out while Dawn breath in and out hardly. 'How was it, Dawn?' Zoey asked as the Moon Child said 'Better than I imagine!' Zoey and Dawn soon kissed each other until Mike grinned and walked towards Zoey. 'Zoey... it's your turn." Zoey soon realized she was next, she looked nervous until Mike said "It's okay, Zoey. I won't go too hard until you say so... okay." Zoey nodded as she then laid down on her bed while Mike then spread her legs apart, exposing her shaven lower lip, making him want to pound her like a beast.

"Ready, Zoey?" Dawn said while rubbing her cheek. Zoey nodded slowly as Mike then pushed his bulge against her and soon push straight into her. The two gasps like Dawn and Mike did, as Mike then slowly push in and out of Zoey, making her moan softly. 'Ahhhh! Oh my god, this feels... so amazing!' Zoey moan even more while Mime kept thrusting her slowly yet roughly. Dawn soon stood up and sat on top of Zoey's face, as she said "Go on, Zoey. Lick my pussy!" Zoey moaned a bit as she then started to suck on Dawn's lower lip, making the Moon Child moan scream softly, feeling Zoey's wet tongue was making her want to explode already. Zoey moan even more as Mike kept fucking her wet lower lip even harder, that she was enjoying it so badly.

"Damn it, Zoey, you're feel even tighter than Dawn. No offensive, Dawn." Dawn only said 'None taking.' As she then groped her breasts, making her moan even more while Zoey then pushed her tongue into Dawn's lower lip, making her scream passionately. 'OH YES! Keep going, Zoey!' Zoey understood and kept fucking Dawn with her tongue while Mike then thrust into her even harder, making her moan against Dawn's lower lip. 'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!' Zoey muffled a moan in pleasure, meaning Mike was allowed to continue. Mike then started to pound Zoey, thrusting her faster and harder than he did to Dawn, while Dawn started to rub herself, making her leak a bit more into Zoey's mouth. "Oh god, Zoey, you feel so good!" Mike bit his lip in pleasure until he felt himself getting close. "D-Damn it! Zoey, it's happening again!" Mike soon started to fuck Zoey even harder, making her moan and scream passionately while Dawn felt the same way.

"Oh dear Mother Gaia, so am I!" Dawn kept rubbing her clitoris even harder while Zoey did the same to herself as Mike soon enough shouted 'HERE IT COMES!' Mike soon thrust into Zoey one last time, as he soon exploded his cum into her, making her muffled a passionate scream as she then exploded her liquid all over her bed and Mike's waist. Dawn soon enough couldn't control it as she then came her blueberry liquid all over Zoey's face. "Oh god!" Dawn laid next to Zoey as she then licked her lip, tasting Dawn's liquid. Mike soon laid down and held the two girls. 'That... was... amazing!' Mike sighed like he was the luckiest man alive.

"I agree!" Zoey said while holding Mike by his neck. "You were such an animal...I loved it." Zoey kissed Mike by his neck while Dawn sighed and said 'Yes, I agree, this was an incredible moment we all had together.' Dawn soon held onto Mike as well while Mike pulled the two closer to him.

Almost an hour later, Mike, Zoey and Dawn were downstairs, fully clothed while watching T.V. "Thank you again for agreeing to my threesome idea, Mike and Zoey." Zoey smiled and said 'Our pleasure. Really, that was amazing. I'm also glad I gave my virginity to you, Mike.' Zoey snuggled against Mike's chest while he laughed and said 'Same here, Zoey. I was glad you trusted me with it,' Dawn smiled and said "I do hope this doesn't ruin anything between us, right?" Zoey turned to Dawn and said 'Oh don't worry, we're still friends... though maybe next time you and I might do it again... alone. Would that be okay, Mike?' Mike only said 'Hey! We all had a threesome together, so I'm okay with it, but we're still together right Zoey?' Zoey nodded with a smile, making Mike sigh in relief. 'Good to know.' Mike held Zoey close while Dawn leaned near Mike as they all continue watching T.V

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the fic


End file.
